


winter is coming

by Shamantic



Series: a captain and his coffeeboy [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small something for my one and only Ianto c: ♥ (and here's a drawing that kinda goes hand in hand with the drabble-thingy... -> http://pigeon-maestro.tumblr.com/post/69288647550/for-my-dearest-ianto-forgive-me-for-sucking-at )</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter is coming

A cold rush of air greeted him as soon as he made his first step outside. It was a chilly winter night, the air mixed with the smell of rain and tiny drops of water which formed to a front of thick mist, blocking any attempt of a viewer to cast a glance through it. Though it was still not the typical weather for a december night but when did the weather ever do as it was told in britain?  
He shivered, not even his thick jacket could save him from the creeping cold that quickly found it's way under his clothes. And in an attempt to keep himself warm he wrapped his arms tightly around himself, hoping that it helped at least a bit.  
Not quite sure where he wanted to go he slowly headed for the steps just around the memorial, silently cursing himself for not wearing something warmer. As he made his way there his eyes kept glued on the ground, looking up wouldn't do any good because there was nothing to see except fog and grey. So he couldn't notice the figure that was following him, inconspicuously and quiet like a shadow.  
As he sat down on one of the lower stairs he could hear the distant sound of passing traffic, cars honking and engines roaring to life. But then again not much of that seen as it was kind of late already and most people were at home, most likely spending their evening with their loved ones - like he should be. Only that he didn't want to.  
He'd stayed extra long in the Hub getting paper work and cleaning duties done so he could avoid the depressing loneliness in his apartment. Most days he didn't feel that way but today - after seeing so many sickenly happy couples - he couldn't fight this feeling anymore.  
It wasn't even that he hated living alone, no, actually he enjoyed the peace and the silence in the morning, the time he had for himself without anyone bothering him. But now winter was coming and so was the apathy.  
This saddening feeling of going to sleep in a big, cold and empty bed, waking up on your own and freezing in the morning, sitting all by yourself infront of the tv in the evening while keeping yourself warm with a blanket... yes, definitely didn't like the thought of it too well.  
But what could he do? Ask... him? He'd surely just be laughed at!  
Ianto took a deep breath and was about to get up just as a pair of steel blue eyes stared right back into his.  
"Bloody hell, Jack!", even though he was taken by total surprise he was actually a tiny bit relieved.  
"Oh my, is that the right way of greeting your boss?", a smug grin appeared on the Captains face and he crossed his arms across his chest, taking a step back so Ianto could stand up properly.  
But he simply sighed, slightly annoyed this time before he straightened himself.  
"What is it this time, Jack?", he bit down on his lip, "Another wheevil hunt way after work time is over? Or just an alien-granny eating the neighbourhoods cat-population?". Whatever it was it'd meant that he didn't have to go home for at least an hour or more, so that was something!  
"Actually... nothing like that. But I'm definitely keeping in mind that you enjoy working overtime!", Jack laughed at his own joke before another mischievous grin spread all over his face, much to Iantos distaste.  
A few moments passed before he spoke up again "But well, there was this one time that you mentioned your hot-chocolate would be outstanding so I thought that I should test that. I mean, I can't have you walking around and claiming it'd be amazing if it isn't, can I? I'm sure you understand that.".  
And at that the welshman just regarded Jack with the most dumbfounded look he could manage because... the hell?

"You... gotta be joking, right?", one of his eyebrows rose up high as he studied the Captains face carefully, wanting to find proof that this was just one of his stupid and completely random jokes. But apparently he wasn't joking, was he?  
In response Jack gave him a half-hearted huff, almost like he felt insulted that someone didn't believe him "I'd never joke about hot-chocolate! ... And I surely don't plan on going back to the Hub in the middle of the night.". And there was it again! But this time his smile was genuine and kind.


End file.
